With rapid development of science and technologies, almost everyone is equipped with a mobile electronic apparatus or a notebook computer. To facilitate an identity of a user being securely recognized on a mobile electronic apparatus or a notebook computer, currently, a most popular approach of the biological recognition type is fingerprint recognition.
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a sectional view of a conventional fingerprint recognition module. A conventional fingerprint recognition module 1 includes an FPC board 11, solder paste 12, an integrated circuit (IC) substrate 13, and a die 14. A manufacturing manner for the conventional fingerprint recognition module 1 includes first fixing several dies 14 that are cut from a wafer to the IC substrate 13 in a dispensing manner, and then, performing wire-bonding to electrically connect a plurality of contacts on each die 14 to the IC substrate. After the wire-bonding is completed, an encapsulation process is subsequently performed, that is, the die 14 and a bonding wire on the IC substrate 13 are encapsulated. Afterward, cutting is performed to cut and separate the multiple encapsulated dies 14 together with the IC substrate by means of computerized numerical control (CNC) or laser, to form several ICs. To apply the ICs to various electronic apparatuses, the ICs need to be further fixed to the FPC board 11 by using a surface mount technology. For example, the ICs are adhered to the FPC board 11 by using the solder paste 12. Finally, the FPC board 11 and the IC are further sealed together, so as to produce a waterproof effect.
However, the foregoing conventional process has complex steps, and relevant devices are expensive. Consequently, encapsulation and manufacturing costs cannot be lowered. In view of this, a conventional fingerprint recognition module and a manufacturing method therefor still need to be improved.